But I'm The Only One
by CecilyAurora
Summary: He felt horrible. She felt horrible. But neither one will stop it. They both knew that. One-Shot!


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nada, zilch, zero. I wish I owned something but oh well. The lyrics/inspiration came from the song I'm The Only One by Melissa Etheridge.

**Summary:** He felt horrible. She felt horrible. But neither one will stop it. They both knew that.

**So here's a one-shot that I got the idea from jamming out in my car while driving back home from my friend's house tonight. I loved this song growing up and I always thought it would be a cool Brucas song but never got the idea of what to write, till now. I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**But I'm The Only One**

"We can't keep doing this." She repeated throwing on her scattered clothes. They met like this once or more times per week for the past couple of months. Either her bedroom, or anywhere in her house or some closet or empty classroom at school. She hated it, but deep down she couldn't stop. The longer it went on the careless they've become.

"You think I don't know that?" He yelled throwing her shirt at her. He tried to stop it when it started, lord did he try. He avoided her at all costs. Stayed away from friendly gatherings, stayed away at lunch because every glance at her dimpled smile or emerald eyes made him crawl back begging for more.

For once he was thankful that her parents were nowhere in sight or probably even in the state for that matter. The night's events were such a blur. He remembers getting a call that ended in a fight, which in fact landed him here with her. All events with his girlfriend lead him to her.

His girlfriend. That's what killed him in this whole situation. Every fight lead him to his girlfriend's best friend. He cursed himself constantly for getting in these situations but he couldn't help it. He was attracted to both, completely opposite ladies. She was a brunette and always so cheerful, while his girlfriend was a lanky blonde and moody all the damn time. Was it even possibly to love two girls at one in totally opposite ways?

"Don't call me next time." She hissed at him. She held open the front door for him because this time they didn't even manage to make it to her bedroom. The couch became their bed for their fun. "I mean it this time, we are done."

"That's what you said the last time and the time before that." He pointed out the obvious. "It's just natural by now that you can't resist my charm." He added on a tease towards the end. Even in the darkness where the only light was coming from the street lamp in front of her house she could tell he rolled those big green eyes dramatically. He knew all the quirks about her that at times he wasn't to sure she realized that she did them. "Oh come on Brooke it's not that bad."

"Not that bad?" Her voice grew louder and she shut the door turning her attention to him. "You're with her, her being my best friend, Lucas." Brooke's words came out the venom. He knew they were the truth, but it struck him hard at the same time. "We do this and it's going to keep on killing her."

"Then tell me no once in a while." Lucas shrugged rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

_Please baby can't you see my mind's a burning hell?  
I got razors a ripping and tearing and stripping my heart apart as well.  
Tonight you told me that you ache for something new  
and some other woman is looking like something that might be good for you._

Brooke knew he was stressed. She noticed his quirks too. When he was stressed he would rub his neck, or he would become completely silent and stare off into anything; brooding, that's what he did. She bit her lip knowing that she didn't have a response. She couldn't figure out why she was having such a difficult time saying know to him. It was just sex, completely animal-like sex. The kind that gets out your frustration with the world yet makes you remember it for days on end. There couldn't be any feelings involved. After all, he was her best friend's boyfriend.

"I told you it wouldn't be possible." He let out a dry laugh. She would always cave to him. "I told you once and I'll tell you as many fucking times as you need to hear it, Brooke,"

He was cut off from finishing by her. "Don't, don't you even dare too say it. You can't say it. It's unfair!" Her heart was speaking for her. She knew with the three-worded sentence about to come out of his mouth that she was in for it. He told her when they started, whatever you would call what they were, no emotions involved at all especially since he had a girlfriend. Emotions would not mix well in this Bermuda love triangle.

"I told you what I'd do!" He had a plan, and he was one hell of a planner. The first couple of times made him feel alive again. Made him feel like there was more in the world then brooding. She made him feel like that. She balanced him completely. No one knew it, though, no one but her.

"I can't let you. I," She stumbled for words as the tears cascaded down her cheeks. All he wanted to do was go and brush them away, but he knew it was troubling. "I can't do that to her."

"If I remember correctly, she did it to you first!" He pointed out but when the words left his tongue he knew it was a bad choice to scramble together.

"Yeah and look how that ended."

He felt horrible.

She felt horrible.

But neither one will stop it. They both knew that.

"Shit!" He mumbled in a whisper under his breath. "God, Brooke. How'd we end up like this? Huh? I just, I just can't figure it out." He wasn't leaving anytime soon, they needed to figure out whatever they were or wanted to be. He was getting tired of it all. He sunk into the probably way over priced comfortable couch that he prayed to God that her parents, or anyone in general never held a black light to.

She walked over to him slowly. Her heart was telling her to stay, sit with him and figure it out. Her mind, on the other hand, was telling her to worry about her best friend's feelings over hers. Her heart won this time around.

_Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
__Go on believe her when she tells you n__othing's wrong  
__I'm the only one who'll drown in my desire for you.  
__Its only fear that makes you run, the demons that you're hiding from.  
__When all your promises are gone, I'm the only one_

"Tell me, Baby. Tell me it all." He was pleaded with her to open her heart for him because God damn it he opened his for her. This situation is not what he hoped for. He didn't want to break someone's heart. Last time he broke Brooke's and he could tell when she allowed him to look in to her emerald eyes that she still is not the same. This time though, it isn't her heart he's worried about. It's his blonde headed of a girlfriend who picks fights with him over every stupid little thing. He was so over it but could not come up with the words to say it to her face. He ruined things with Brooke because he thought his now girlfriend was what he wanted. This time before he hurt another one, he had to be sure.

He noticed as she flinched under his touch, something that she never has done before. All his touches though haven't been as soft as they were now. Usually they where rough, grabbing all the skin in the visible, and not so visible areas.

She pulled her legs up on to the couch cousin and wrapped her arms around herself tightly. She use to do this as a kid whenever her parents decided to have a war in their house, but it doesn't do the justice it use to.

"Brooke, please." He pleaded lifting up her chin to have the blue meet emerald. "Tell me what's wrong? I can fix it."

"What's wrong? Really?" This time she let out a dry laugh through her tears. "Really? Come on now. You should know what's wrong!"

He didn't respond though. He didn't know if it was a question or a comment. Even if it was a question he wasn't sure how to respond to the broken brunette in front of him.

After his silences she mumbled a "_just peachy"_ loud enough for him to respond.

"Brooke, I told you I can fix this. I said from the beginning of this whole thing. I love you, not her!"

"Lies, lies, and more lies, Lucas." She didn't bother to look at him. "Do you even know what love is anymore? Because I really truly believe you love one person, you don't jump around form girl to girl and specifically you don't jump from friend to friend."

"I told you I'd leave her for you and you better believe it! I'd march over to her house and do it right now just to make you believe it."

"Be rational right now, Lucas." She took a deep breath. "Will you actually leave her or will you leave her and then get tired of me and go back to her." She added a "you sure treat us like ping-pong. Never knowing who you'll end up with this month."

"Is this what's the matter?"

"Nothings wrong Lucas. Just stay in your own little world where you are so perfect and not blamed for any of this drama or the fact that my best friend is barely my best friend anymore because of you."

"This blame doesn't only belong on me, you know." Lucas was tired. He gave her the choice and she wasn't having it.

"I don't want to have to tell you to pick, Luke. Gosh, I shouldn't have to be the one too. You should be happy with one and not having to have us both."

"I am happy, hell I'm happiest when I'm with you, Brooke. Not her, one hundred percent not her. Why do you think I keep coming back to you? Huh?" He waited for a response but the girl who has all the comebacks in the world usually, had none.

_Please baby can't you see I'm trying to explain.  
__I've been here before and I'm locking the door and I'm not going back again.  
__Her eyes and arms and skin won't make it go away.  
__You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow that holds you down today._

She sat in silence trying to gain her breath back to normal so she's not hyperventilating. "Then why'd you pick her? You promised!"

"Because you pushed me, Brooke. You kept on pushing me. I was never good enough because you kept going and going and going till I just gave in and you finally had what you wanted."

"Don't you dare tell me what I wanted! You barely knew me let alone what I wanted. Half the time you were too busy with her to know it."

"She needed someone, Brooke. She just got shot!"

"Just because I wasn't inside that school that day doesn't mean I didn't go through what you went through. I was outside, a nervous wreck, because all my friends were in that school. Every single one! I was alone to worry. Then why I was trying to help you and you ignored me for weeks. I was your girlfriend and you couldn't return a single phone call but managed to call her." Brooke didn't care about her tears anymore she just let them flow. "I got nothing but you still ran to her."

"She was in there and knew what was going on, that's why I turned to her. It was idiotic at the time and I regret it." He confessed. "I want to be with you, not her. I'm done with her."

"Don't say that." Brooke couldn't get the courage to look him in the eyes. "Don't you dare say it unless you mean it and I'm not sure you mean it."

"I do mean it." He sounded convincing but she couldn't believe it.

"So tomorrow, you'll wake up with just me and be fine? Be fine with the world hating your guts because of me?" She kinked a brow at him, finally looking at him even if it was for a split second. "Everyone will hate us."

"I don't care." He turned her face to face him again. He wanted her to look him in the eyes when he said this. "Brooke, ugh, I'm sorry I can't make up my mind till today. Today made everything crystal clear for me. I want you, and only you. Peyton? Well I'm done. We fight all the time, she's too moody for me." He shrugged it off. "I want you. I promise you that much."

"Don't make promises you can't keep." She maybe facing him but her eyes never locked with his. Maybe it was out of fright or pain that she did that. She wasn't sure why exactly. It just wasn't right. "Stop it all and come clean to her."

"I want too." He nodded in agreement. These secrets were killing him, just as much as not being with Brooke was.

"Then make up your fucking mind. Stop the games and just fucking stop everything. Stop making me feel like a whore for all this because God knows everyone else in this fucking town believes it." She stood because she couldn't discuss this anymore. A container of cookie dough ice cream was calling her name right now. "I think you should leave."

"Brooke..." He paused trying to read her face.

"Lucas please." She begged walking towards the door. She didn't know at that moment if he was following her or not. She just wanted him out for now.

"I'm the only one for you Brooke Penelope Davis, I promise you that." He whispered kissing her forehead lightly.

"Don't promise what you aren't sure you can keep. It ends up hurting worse in the end."

"This is something I can keep." He declared to her. "I love you and I'll prove it to you Brooke Davis. Just watch and see."

_It's only fear that makes you run  
__The demons that you're hiding from  
__When all your promises are gone  
__I'm the only one._

* * *

**So there's the end and I'm not too happy with it but I tried like three different times to get it right and nothing seemed to work. I hope you liked this! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
